The Cat with the Dragon Tattoo
by The Mourner
Summary: Flamechase is the feisty, arrogant daughter of the leader who disappered to fulfill a prophecy decreed by StarClan. She yearns to find out where he went, and why - but will she be prepared to face the unexpected?


A shadowy figure could be seen, high up on the rolling hills above the bustling city below, silhouetted against the setting sun. It sat completely still, apparently lost in thought as it acknowledged the shuffling life in the distance with a glazed look on it's face.

As the last of the daylight disappeared, the figure turned away with a dismissive flick of it's long, black tail. It trudged back through the valley towards a mediocre cluster of trees, eventually coming to a twisting stone path. The creature picked it's way disdainfully across the hard, unnatural track, and a street lamp flickered on, revealing a muscular tom with sweeping black fur and intricate markings on his flank. The street lamp's eerie glow pooled over him; he prowled away from the harsh electric light, a growl rumbling low in his throat.

Stopping once he'd reached the comfort of soft, springy grass against his pads, the great cat reached down to lick a tuft of fur on his shoulder. The rhythmic movement of the cat's tongue seemed to calm him - at least, until he looked up again.

* * *

><p>The usually strong and steady tom nearly jumped out of his pelt as he saw what lay before him. A dazzling mass of spirit cats blanketed the fields, almost blinding in their presence. They seemed to fill up every inch of space. Did they go on forever?<p>

The black cat gaped around him. He had spoken to StarClan many times in dreams, and yet they still filled him with a fearful admiration. These transparent beings made the powerful warrior in front of them look like a mere kit compared to themselves.

The tom searched the endless rows of cats for one familiar face, his eyes landing on a slender, dainty she-cat who's fur was tabby, brown and sleek, and with eyes the colour of honey.

_Leafdrift._

As if on cue, the beautiful queen stepped out of the ranks and walked slowly towards her guest. Her elegant mien was the exact opposite of the dark, towering presence emanating from the mighty warrior standing before her.

"My love," Leafdrift purred as she twined tails with her mate.

"Leafdrift... My sweet." The black tom's voice almost choked with emotion. Whenever he was near Leafdrift, the tom transformed from a ruthless, intense fighter to a tender, sentimental mate. This was only the third time he had seen Leafdrift since she died in a furious battle against SunClan, all those moons ago. A pang of grief shuddered through him as the trauma came back to him.

Sensing her partner's sadness, Leafdrift suddenly buried her face into his side, pressing against him for consolement. The massive warrior wrapped himself around her in reassurance. The two lovers continued to sit like this for a while, their mournfulness eventually turning into love, a passion so strong that it was almost a physical thing, filling the air around them until it felt to the pair like they were the only beings left on the earth.

With a snap, the burly black tom realised that they weren't alone after all. He looked up in embarrassment, but the StarClan cats all wore identical expressions of sadness and sympathy. Leafdrift looked up too, her solemn gaze pouring into his as another cat strode out of the crowd.

Bitingwind slunk towards Leafdrift in his usual infamous stalk that made other cats instantly wary. Bitingwind was deputy of MoonClan before Leafdrift, and then, after she died, her mate took over the role in her memory. Now the long-furred warrior was leader of a Clan who's home had been destroyed, were on the edge of starvation and with absolutely nowhere to go.

Bitingwind bowed respectfully to the two cats in front of him. Despite his gruff nature, he was fiercely loyal to his Clan and the warrior code, even in death.

"I have some grave news," he announced.

_Grave news? What could be more grave than our territory being eaten up by Twolegs?_

"You must leave MoonClan."

The warrior's long tail went rigid, his shoulders stiff.

"Leave?" he spluttered. "After everything I've done for them? What could possibly be so important that I have to leave at the time my Clan need me the most?"

"You need to go home," the former deputy mewed simply.

The tom was growing annoyed now. "**MoonClan **is my home, Bitingwind. My Clan is my kin. It is a part of me. It is more than my duty to protect them in this crucial time of need. They could **die**. And if they die, a part of my heart dies with them."

After a pause, Bitingwind spoke up again.

"Do you really believe the the Clan of spirits who have guided you, and countless others, for generations would lead an entire Clan into extinction for the fate of just one cat?"

The shadowy warrior felt his pelt grow hot with shame for insulting such a holy and honoured group of cats.

"Furthermore," he continued evenly, "we have elected a suitable warrior to serve as the new deputy and mentor to your daughter."

The broad-shouldered cat felt pride well up inside him as he thought of his child, who was now approaching her apprentice ceremony. "Very well," he agreed, nodding reluctantly at the pale grey warrior. "I trust your judgement. I am prepared to meet my fate."

Leafdrift approached him again, gently nudging his flank. "Have you ever wondered what these markings might mean?" she asked.

Although the leader was already involved in an unexpected situation, this came as a surprise. He knew his markings were unusual, and he accepted that fact. But he'd never considered the fiery swirls to **mean **anything.

"I thought not," the beautiful she-cat murmured, as if reading his mind. "You've always been too busy dedicating your time to protecting your Clanmates to open your mind to the mysteries and wonders of life. Remember, however little they may be, always appreciate the gifts nature has granted you, and don't be afraid to dream. Imagination is a blessing - use it wisely."

"**You **are my blessing," the tom declared. His heart was thudding painfully against his ribcage, threatening to break free at any moment. He didn't think he could bear this ordeal any longer.

"Goodbye," Leafdrift whispered.

* * *

><p>Before the stricken warrior had a chance to reply, an icy fluid trickled through his veins, numbing him. All of a sudden he felt an indescribable rush of energy, and without warning his paws started carrying him away from the gathered cats of StarClan. He tried to look back, but he was incapable of doing anything except thinking and breathing as he gave in to the invisible force that had taken control of his body.<p>

Soon everything merged into a blur as the tom ran faster than he ever had before. Through the haze, he could just make out mazes of Twoleg roads and paths surrounded by buildings which nearly touched the sky, and murky rivers filled with rubbish. Worst of all were the choking fumes emitting from line after line of Twoleg monsters.

Eventually, the overwhelmed cat slowed down as he arrived at a vast patch of tarmac, with two parallel lines of lights stretching across the middle of it. The tom had no idea what he was supposed to do next, so he just sat, panting. He found that he was able to move his head, though the rest of his body was still frozen. He took the opportunity to study his surroundings. All he could see, apart from the tarmac stretching past him on all sides, was a large white building a short distance away. _What now? _He thought worriedly. _Maybe this is just a dream and I'll wake up soon..._

The leader pricked his ears. He could hear something menacing growling in the distance. _Oh, great StarClan, no! _he pleaded. _Don't let this be a patrol of rogues, ready to chase me off their territory! I don't need this!_

But how awfully wrong he was. The growling came closer, getting louder all the while. To the warrior's horror, a gigantic winged Twoleg monster descended from the moonlit sky, speeding across the ground as it landed. It gave off a blast of freezing night air as it zoomed past, just a fox-length from where the tom was sitting with his ears flattened and teeth bared in terror, unable to fully react to the scene unfolding before him.

The monster had now halted a little way off, and a ramp had sprouted out of it's side. Twolegs were queueing up in front of it, waiting for permission to climb into the monster's hollow belly.

"You must enter," echoed a million grim voices inside the tom's already pounding head.

Trembling, he tried with all his might to flee, but his paws were forced to move forward, into the unknown.

The long-furred feline wove through a forest of legs to the very back of the monster, where a strange, squishy ledge stood. It looked like some sort of nest. The tom leapt onto it and lay down. Despite his hatred for all things Twoleg, he was glad to have somewhere warm and soft to sleep. His appetite, it seemed, had been left behind in the forest, so the only thing for him to do, after making sure no Twolegs were present in his refuge at the back of the monster (the Twolegs all appeared to be pinned down by straps), was to let go of everything that had happened in the last few hours and drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>He woke at random intervals before nodding off again several times. He wasn't sure what time or day it was when he did this, but he was too tired and upset to care. Eventually he opened his eyes again to see all the Twolegs leaving the same way they came in.<p>

Without a second thought, the disorientated leader streaked out of his nightmare, putting as much distance as possible between himself and Twoleg contact.

The power of StarClan had worn off him at last. He skidded to a halt and glanced around him to find that he was in the middle of a large expanse of sand. _Where am I?_

He felt something light brush his flank and turned towards it. Before him stood two identical cats with lean frames and large, reverent eyes.

"Welcome home, Dragonstar," they chorused.


End file.
